


like father, (not) like son

by the_oreo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, bad attempts at comedy, i cant believe i actually posted this, im trying ok, so is obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oreo/pseuds/the_oreo
Summary: Luke just wants to know more about his father.





	

INT. OBI-WAN'S HUT - TATOOINE - DAY

Inside a humble mud abode, elder Jedi OBI-WAN KENOBI is preparing tea. After the long and exciting day, Obi-Wan hopes it will calm his new charge, young LUKE SKYWALKER.

He senses something is bothering Luke, though the boy hides it well. They haven't spoken in some time now. Obi-Wan takes the initiative to speak.

OBI-WAN

Something on your mind, Luke?

 

Luke almost protests, but decides against it and spills his thoughts.

LUKE

It's just... now that I know you knew him.

My father. What was he like?

 

Obi-wan stops preparing the tea. His expression turns to that of a deeply frustrated man as he looks out his window.

 

CUT TO: 

 

INT. JEDI HIGH COUNCIL - CORUSCANT - 19 YEARS EARLIER

A YOUNGER OBI-WAN sits in the tower of the Jedi temple, attending a council meeting. The members are silent and calm, save the council's newest addition, ANAKIN SKYWALKER, who is passionately berating their tactics for the umpteenth time.  

 

ANAKIN

\- and waiting this long hasn't given us any new

information. We need to strike swiftly and _soon_ ,

or else the colonists will never trust the Order! 

 

OBI-WAN

Anakin, I believe you're getting ahead of yourself

and the situation. Again.

 

MACE WINDU

We don't want to rush, possibly unprotected,

into something we know nothing about. 

 

Anakin huffs bitterly and leans back into his seat, crossing his arms.

 

ANAKIN SKYWALKER

Virgins. 

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. OBI-WAN'S HUT - TATOOINE - PRESENT DAY

Obi-wan continues to stare out the window, his expression hinting the desire to strangle someone. 

 

LUKE

...Ben?

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> obi wan needs a break


End file.
